


Dance Dance

by Kalloway



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "What are you working on?"
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'dance'

"What are you working on?" Luka questioned, leaning over Miku's shoulder. 

"Hmm?" Miku reached to pull off her headphones before looking back and up at Luka. "Here." 

Once Luka had taken her headphones and held them up close enough to listen, Miku rewound the track back to the beginning and hit play. 

The song didn't have a name yet, or any lyrics aside from some vague ideas, but Miku had just gotten started-- 

"It's good!" Luka replied after a few seconds, bounce-dancing in place. 

That was what Miku wanted-- She wanted to dance! 

And for everyone to dance with her.


End file.
